dc_vs_marvel_battlegrounds_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
The Joker 'is a DC physical hunter. Overview Lore ''The Joker is a serial killer and a supervillain, a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is often recognized as Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City, although he spends most of his time in Arkham Asylum. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaningless of life through pain and death, and the narcissism to see the world remade in his own image. He is constantly adapting his personality and psychosis in response to the world around him, sometimes a harmless trickster and others a brutal mass-murderer. Batman is his only worthy opponent, and although he has passed up multiple opportunities to murder the Dark Knight, he has no such problems with killing Robin or crippling Batgirl. '' ''Although his origins remain unclear and shrouded mystery, it is theorized that he was a failed comedian and he acted in the identity of the Red Hood along with a gang of criminals, committing a robbery at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. During a struggle with Batman, the man fell into a vat of chemicals which bleached his skin, dyed his hair green, and scarred him with a maniacal red smile. The chemicals are also blamed for his mental state, and the combination of chemical exposure and brain damage due to oxygen deprivation have been cited as the factors of his insanity. '' Abilities Passive: Black Comedy The closer the Joker gets to death, the more powerful he becomes. Joker gains increased physical penetration for each tenth of his health that is missing. Also, the Joker's basic attacks only trigger item effects on the first target hit per attack. Ability 1: Pick A Card The Joker throws a deadly razor-tipped playing card that can ricochet off of walls. After firing, if this arrow bounces off of a wall it will travel from that point and gain bonus damage to targets per bounce up to a maximum of two bounces. This playing card will also stun the target if they are affected by The Laughing Man. Ability 2: Punchline The Joker activates a buff and reloads his gun with explosive bullets that temporarily increases his basic attack damage and increases attack range. The explosive bullets also slows the target and all nearby enemies. Increased damage will be dealt to targets affected by The Laughing Man. Ability 3: The Laughing Man The Joker exposes any nearby targets to his laughing gas which damages them and causes them to uncontrollably laugh before briefly attacking their nearest ally with basic attacks. Affected targets are then marked for different effects of the Joker's other abilities and are slowed by the Joker's basic attacks. Ultimate: The Killing Joke The Joker pulls out a bazooka and launches a rocket that explodes on impact with the ground, damaging any targets that are in its radius, and the rocket increase damage the further it travels from the Joker. Targets who are affected by The Laughing Man will be slowed by the rocket blast. Skins Dialogue Default *'Hi: ' *'Bye: *'Have Fun:' *'Good Game:' *'Good Luck:' *'Nice Job:' *'That's Too Bad:' *'Thanks:' *'You're Welcome:' *'No Problem:' *'Oops:' *'Quiet:' *'Curses:' *'Ok:' *'Be Right Back:' *'Completed:' *'Yes:' *'No:' *'Wait:' *'You Rock:' *'Cancel That:' *'Awesome:' *'Woohoo:' *'Please:' *'Sorry:' *'Out of Energy:' *'Attack:' *'Ultimate Ready:' *'Enemy Ultimate Incoming:' *'Enemies Behind:' *'Enemy Spotted:' *'Retreat:' *'Be Careful:' *'Defend:' *'I'm the Greatest:' *'Enemy Missing:' *'Gank:' *'Enemies Incoming:' *'Save Yourself:' *'I'm On It:' *'I'm Building Stacks:' *'Falling Back:' *'I'll Attack:' *'I'll Defend:' *'I'll Gank:' *'I Have Returned:' *'Enemies Have Returned:' *'Group Up:' *'Set Up an Ambush:' *'Chase the Enemy:' *'Spread Out:' *'On My Way:' *'Follow Me:' *'Need Healing:' *'Stay Here:' *'It's A Trap:'